A self-adhesive bandage having an absorbent pad that is sanitized by light infused photodynamically is one example of an adhesive device used for disinfection. This self-adhesive bandage can employ a light emitting diode, a side emitting fiber optic mesh, or a light emitting diode chip array embedded in an outer surface of a transmissive perforated non-stick thin film absorbent pad. The light emitting diodes are powered by a battery sealed in the bandage. Irradiation is controlled by a preprogrammed timing algorithm chip embedded in the bandage and electronically initiated by peeling the backing from the self-adhesive bandage. A drawback associated with this self-adhesive bandage is that the side emitting design of the fiber optic mesh or the light emitting diode chip array is unlikely to produce sufficiently uniform distribution of ultraviolet radiation. This sacrifices the efficiency of the ultraviolet radiation and can consequently impair the disinfection provided by this self-adhesive bandage.